Recently, attention has been given to optical fibers for information communications network in accordance with increase in transmission capacity, and optical fiber communications network is developing rapidly. In optical fiber communications network, an optical connector serves a very important role, and development of various optical connectors is being carried out.
Further, with the rapid progress of multimedia, in information processing apparatuses such as a large-capacity switchboard or a massively parallel processing machine, a large density wiring becomes a necessary item, and research on optical interconnection techniques are popular. For example, as an example of an optical connector that connects such as an optical fiber tape having a multicore optical fiber cable conductor, such as an MT connector, or an MPO connector defined by JIS standards and the like are known.
The MT connector is fixed to an MT ferrule that is an optical ferrule, and the connector is configured so that the optical fibers that are exposed from optical fiber holes provided in connecting end surfaces of the MT ferrule are arranged opposed and are held in a stable connected state by pressurizing and maintaining with a constant pressing force on both MT ferrules via two guide pins. The MPO connector is configured so that the tape fiber is adhered and fixed to the MT ferrule, and the MT connector that has been polished at the connector connecting surface and a spring that adds a pressing force to maintain the connecting state are housed inside an MPO housing.
The optical ferrule used in the optical connector such as the MT connector is generally manufactured by molding with a die synthetic resin (refer to PTL 1, NPTL 1). The optical ferrule is pushed out by the ejector pin when it is released from the molding die and taken out of the molding die. Thus, the optical ferrule is formed with an ejector pin mark at a section to which the tip end of the ejector pin comes into contact.